


A small fic for a friend

by R10TBUN_EXE



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, M/M, Multi, Original Character(s), Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 23:22:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20182426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R10TBUN_EXE/pseuds/R10TBUN_EXE
Summary: This is just a tiny book that i decided to make as a gift for my bestfriend, h. its just a little oc scrabble book, nothing Danganronpa related. if you want to read this, you can, but i dont know how interested you'll be. aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa okay, thats all :)





	A small fic for a friend

Henry had always called him Abercrombie. that was the nickname the friend group had decided on for him. henrys was slut, tylers was fuckboy, and nobody knew ten's, he never told anyone, but it wasn't important because ten was only there to make the rest of them look good. 

Leo, henrys boyfriend. they nicknamed him Abercrombie because he looked like he could model for them. Cute guy too, though he had more sexual appeal then any normal male should legally be allowed to have. it was almost scary how well leo and henry looked together. henry was short, at least 5'1. Large, puffy hair dyed a sweet pink, tan skin and bright blue eyes. He was petite, large hips, round eyes. had a soft voice too, smooth and easily lured any idiot who believed henry actually loved them, in. Leo was taller, definitely. slim, muscular, fair skin, his hair too, was dyed pink, but only on one side. it made for an aesthetic none of them had seen before, but it was fine. they liked him. they liked them both. if they had to, they would confirm their title of "hottest senior group" had everything to do with henry and leo. 

their relationship was funny too. kiss whenever they could, sneak into the bathroom of someones shitty houseparty. henry didnt smoke, but he sure did drink like hell. Leo would always taste gin on henry. It was almost his signature taste. leo going near anything that smelled even remotely of gin reminded him of henry, and in henrys twisted, perverted, hormonal mind, he liked thinking about how leo was thinking about him. yeah, their relationship was wierd, but no one said anything about it, becuase there was no need to. they knew just how the couple ticked. tyler and ten were straight. straighter than a ruler. tyler was pretty cute, brown hair, pale skin, abnormally grey eyes, freckles spotted his shoulders, ears, and the bridge of his nose. ten was your typical highschool jock. he was muscular, face a little too wide, but his blue eyes and blonde hair would distract any blonde bimbo from it. all he had to do was flash some muscle and all the chicks were practicaly melting over him like liquid gold. all of them, except maddie. none of them knew too much about her except she was bullied by a good friend of tens. kim or something along those lines. none of them had gotten involved becuase she was just some girl, it was highschool, she could handle it. well, kim moved a while after word spread, and they had totally forgotten about maddie, but oddly enough ten wouldnt leave her alone. always asking some retarded shit like "why isnt she all over me" to which henry would respond "becuase shes not into your ugly ass" and the argument about if they should let ten do whatever or teach him 

some proper manners was on debate. at some point they got tired of ten bothering the poor girl, and henry began giving her library passes for if ten started bugging her. it was pathetic, the poor guy was so cocky, and maddie was just trying to get homework done. it was almost funny, it was absolutely fucking ridiculous. After a while ten started forgetting more about maddie and focusing on another chick way out of his league. leo and henry found it hysterical when they could patronize him about how single he was and how he would be an ex-virgin with only one partner, while they were both guys and had screwed around atleast a million times. one particular time, they admitted to screwing around on his couch, and leo swore he saw poor ten lurch, but henry had been laughing so hard, his mascara started running. it was the worst day for ten and the best for henry.

it was currently twelve in the morning on sunday, the sky was navy, stars scattered across the canvas. henry rested comfortably in between leos' legs, allowing his head to rest on leos stomach, and his slim figure, between his thighs. tyler sat on the bottom of the bed, warming henrys feet between his own, and ten was practically out cold on the floor, propped up against the bed. they would have invited him up to the bed too, but he smelled like sweat and rust, and the cologne wasnt doing anything for him.


End file.
